omniverse_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Strike
600 OM - Requires: Physical Strength, Ranged Proficiency, Area Attack Proficiency, Debuff Proficiency Summer channels the pure power of a lightning strike through his body, gathering up huge amounts of electrical charge with a channel he can move around during, but can’t attack, before unleashing it in one of two powerful ways. The first way takes the form of a physical blow of some sort, whether it be a punch, kick, or even headbutt if he’s feeling particularly cheeky/suicidal. He channels the charge he’s gathered (a 3 second charge) through a single limb of his choice and unleashing a devastating blow towards the enemy, moving at the speed of lightning and hitting with such force that any enemy struck is thrown off their feet and back a fair few meters. Additionally, anyone within a meter of the strike is blinded and deafened for about a second, even Summer. Such power comes with a cost, however. A successful strike fractures, if not outright breaks the relevant limb (a punch would break his hand, a kick would break his foot/leg depending on how he hit, etc). He can continue using this move even as breaks accumulate, but if left untreated, he will lose the limb (which usually takes about 4 strikes). This version is very easy to use, his only limiting factor is the amount of damage he can take before suffering from an unplanned amputation. In the second version, Summer channels the charge he’s gathered (a 10 second charge), through one of his arms, and unleashes a bolt of pure lightning at an enemy. It’s only accurate up to 20 meters per Summer’s TEC, any further than that and it begins to arc far too erratically to reliably hit. Any object caught in its path will stop the bolt before its intended target, but unless it’s more durable than wood, it’ll be blasted to pieces in the process. People are saved from this fate, and the bolt pierces through them instead of blasting them apart, before continuing on in the direction it was travelling. This means it can hit multiple people, and should it, the strength of the bolt is divided evenly amongst everyone. If it hits a person, then an object, the person receives full damage as normal while the object is obliterated as normal. The bolt proper measures about an inch in diameter and strikes with an absolutely catastrophic force, hurling anyone struck clear off their feet and back a good dozen or so meters, and also inflicting them with a 5 second disorientation, and a blindness and deafness that lasts half as long. Other caught within 5 meters of the blast are also afflicted with the blindness and deafness. Due to the sheer amount of power behind this attack, it’s incredibly draining to use, and Summer often doesn’t have the energy to use it more than thrice in a fight. Additionally, both aspects of this move inflict painful lightning burns onto the relevant limb, numbing it, damaging it, and making it more and more difficult to use. After 3 uses without proper healing, his limbs are left entirely numb and completely useless. All wounds caused by both moves can be fixed with enough healing/regen.Category:Physical Strength Category:Ranged Proficiency Category:Area Attack Proficiency Category:Debuff Proficiency Category:Summer